Camp Rock 3
by OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld
Summary: Third time back at Camp Rock and this year, new girl Diane Russel is joining. what will happen? Will Tension grow?: JasonxDiane, TessxTim, ShanexDiane, MandyxChris, HayliexChuck. Slight DianexChris at start.
1. Chapter 1

**Camp Rock 3**

**Chapter 1**

**Nate's P.O.V**

I sighed as soon enough my limo pulled into a filimar place, I had spent a nine hour journey on a plane next to a large sweaty guy who was snoring loudly I may add but now I was here in Scotland and I was happy since I'd get to see my best friend Diane Russel who I hadn't seen since last summer. But now I was here out the dance studio where she went everyday

I got out of the limo and walked into the dance studio then went to reception.

"Hi" I said and the lady looked up smiling "I'm Nate Williams, I'm here to see Diane Russel."

"Oh Diane is always saying that she knew you would arrive soon enough and now you're here. Do you know where to go?"

I nodded as Diane was always in the same dance studio everytime she went so I knew as I had went with her a couple of times to see what it was like.

The woman opened the door for me and I went in then began to walk down the corridor towards the room.

**Diane's P.O.V**

"Okay one, two, three" I yelled and my best friends Haylie Armstrong and Mandy Blue and myself turned on the spot then kicked since that was part of our dance whilst my other guy friends - well one of them was just a friend whilst the other was boyfriend- Chuck Hill and Chris Aarron watched.

Haylie high fived me knowing we'd got it right and Chris walked up to me then kissed me and I smiled.

"I'm lucky that I've got you" I said and he smiled back. Chris had been my boyfriend now for a year as we had met when Mandy banged into him and I got him an ice pack then we talked for hours and it was love at first bang.

I was brought back to the presnet by someone opening the door and I smiled seeing my best friend Nate Williams walk in.

"Nate" I yelled running up and allowing him to hug me.

"Hey Di, how are you?"

"Good we were just working on our new dance number but I'm glad you're here now so we can take a break."

Chris walked up to us and I smiled.

"Chris this is Nate, Nate this is my boyfriend Chris" I said and the two guy hugged and I rolled my eyes at them.

I told Nate to sit down on one of the benches and he did so I could talk to him whilst Mandy, Haylie, Chris and Chuck sat beside me.

"Oh yeah" Nate said feeling in his pocket and pulling out a sheet of paper, "My friend Jason Black, you remember me talking about him well I told him about you and he wrote this for you."

I took the sheet of paper off of Nate and opened it then started to read the lyrics and the music.

"This is really good" I said and Nate smiled.

"I've got my gutiar with me if you want me to play it?"

"Okay" I said and Nate went over to get his guitar then came back and sat down the began to play and sing what I thought was a slowed down version of the song.

"I need a kick drum,  
a guitar now,  
and a bass line,  
I'm gonna show you how,

how to rock,  
how to dance,  
how to get down,  
and all i need is a piano in my track now

throw your hands  
throw your hands  
throw your hands  
throw your hands up  
(whoa ohoh, whoa ohoh)

cause you can't  
cause you can't  
cause you can't  
cause you can't stop  
(whoa ohoh, whoa ohoh)

Can you hear me (hey)  
do you feel it (hey)  
If you with me (go)  
1-2-3

Cause we're here and we're now and we're all together  
So let's make this last forever.

Turn the amps down,  
Turn the lights down,  
Brush yourself off,  
And I'm gonna show you how

How to rock,  
How to dance  
How to get down  
everybody on the floor now

throw your hands  
throw you hands  
throw your hands  
throw you hands up  
(whoa ohoh, whoa oho)

cause you can't  
cause you can't  
cause you can't  
cause you can't stop  
(whoa ohoh, whoa ohoh)

Can you hear me (hey)  
do you feel it (hey)  
If you with me (go)  
1-2-3

Cause we're here and we're now and we're all together  
So let's make this last forever

Let's make this last forever  
Let's make this last forever  
Let's make this last forever

Of all the stars are in the skies tonight  
you got to ask why they don't shine quite as bright

throw your hands  
throw your hands  
throw your hands  
throw your hands up  
(whoa ohoh, whoa ohoh)

cause you can't  
cause you can't  
cause you can't  
cause you can't stop  
(whoa ohoh, whoa ohoh)

Can you hear me (hey)  
do you feel it (hey)  
If you with me (go)  
1-2-3

Cause we're here and we're now and we're all together  
So let's make this last forever

throw your hands  
throw your hands  
throw your hands  
throw your hands up  
(whoa ohoh, whoa ohoh)

cause you can't  
cause you can't  
cause you can't  
cause you can't stop  
(whoa ohoh, whoa ohoh)

Can you hear me (hey)  
do you feel it (hey)  
If you with me (go)  
1-2-3

Cause we're here and we're now and we're all together  
So let's make this last forever

Let's make this last forever  
Let's make this last forever  
Let's make this last forever  
Let's make this last forever  
Let's make this last forever

1-2-3

Cause we're here and we're now and we're all together  
So let's make this last forever."

Nate finished and everyone clapped including me and I clapped the hardest. Woah this Jason guy was really talented.

"That was amazing, tell Jason that will you?" I said and Nate nodded then stopped.

"Wait are you not going to Camp Rock this year?" Nate said and I shrugged.

"Do you still want me to come?"

Nate nodded and I nodded too so he got it, I was going now but I'd be leaving behind Mandy, Haylie, Chris and Chuck for the whole year.

"Cool" Nate said just as his phone and he answered it right infront of us.

"Hey, oh hi Jason."

This was this Jason person phoning.

"Yeah I played the song for her and she loves it, do you want to speak to her? Okay wait a minute."

Nate passed me his phone and I held it up to my ear.

"Hi?" I said and waited for a response.

"Hi, I'm Jason Black, I wrote you the song and I'm guesing your Diane Russel?"

"Yep that's right and just to let you know, that song was awesome, I've never heard anything quite like it" I said and I could hear Jason smiling on the other side.

"Cool so are you coming to Camp Rock this year?" Jason said and I said back yes.

"Good well let me talk to Nate again please" He said and I said bye then gave him the phone back just as Chris taped my shoulder and we went outside.

"Di, I love you but if your going away for the summer, I can't continue this."

"What, why?" I said wondering why Chris was breaking up with me, just cause of me going away.

"Cause I'll be away here in scotland and Diane you'll be away over in America and I don't know if I can do that sort of long distance realtionship. I still love you but I can't do this anymore."

I nodded and the two of us walk back in then I sat closer to Nate this time.

"So how long are you staying?" I said once Nate came off the phone as he had still been talking whilst me and Chris were outside.

"A week then I go back and you're coming along too so make sure you're ready" Nate said jokingly and I playfully pushed noticing that Chris's face turned red as if he was angry but I ignored him.

He was the one who broke up with me anyway.

I just couldn't wait till I went to Camp Rock.

Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Diane's P.O.V**

The week seemed to fly past and soon enough, me and Nate were sitting in his limo and it was crawling up towards the entrance of Camp Rock.

"Don't worry, you'll love it and I've heard you sing, your amazing" Nate said holding my hand and I smiled glad I had such a good friend.

Once the limo stopped, me and Nate got out then I went to get my suitcase and Nate told me that I'd have to go and get a key so I followed him up to where a woman was sitting behind a table reading.

"Hey Dee" Nate said and she looked up.

"Hey Nate and who's this lovely lady?"

"This is Diane Russel, she's new here."

"Okay Diane ah here we are, room 12 here's you're key and enjoy your time at Camp Rock" The woman who's name I guesed was Dee said and I smiled saying thank you and took the key then Nate showed me towards the room then he left and I walked in since the door was unlocked.

Once inside, I saw a girl with blonde hair talking to another girl with brown curly hair then they saw me and turned round.

"Hey I'm Caitlyn and who are you" The curly haired girl said and I told her my name.

"Cool by the way this is Tess" Caitlyn said and I smiled then I recognised her.

"Oh my god Tess as in Tess Tyler" I said and the girl called Tess nodded.

"Yeah wait you're Diane Russel. Oh my god Diane I haven't seen you in so long" Tess said hugging me and I knew it was true cause me and Tess were best friends when we were young then her and her mom moved to America but now I was meeting her again.

"I know it has been so long" I said pulling away from the hug and Caitlyn smiled at me.

"How's your mom?" Tess said and I told her that my mom had just created a new design and that Tess would love it.

Tess squealed then we heard a voice saying to head towards opening jam but I was confused.

Nate had talked about all the jams but I couldn't remember which one was which.

"We'll take you" Caitlyn said noticing the look on my face no doubt and we left the cabin with Tess locking it behind her then we began to walk down the long hill towards the place where I guessed the Opening Jam was.

Once we arrived I saw a guy standing on stage waiting for other people then I saw Nate walk down from another hill with two other guys. One had staight dark brown hair coming down to the nape of his neck and the other one had curly hair.

We sat down on one of the logs that I saw was set out over the entire Opening Jam then Nate and the other two guys joined us.

"Hey" Nate said smiling and I smiled back then the curly haired guy leaned forward.

"Hi are you Diane Russel?"

"Yeah and I'm guessing you're Jason Black" I said and the guy who I now knew as Jason smiled nodding then I noticed the other guy glaring at him slightly but then I recongised him from the tv.

This was Shane Gray, the lead singer of Connect Three who had to come to the Camp Rock cause he was acting like a right jerk to everyone and it seemed like he was about to do the same to Jason but then the guy on stage stepped forward and everyone turned to him.

"Hey everyone Brown Cessairo here and we're welcome this year to welcome the one and only Diane Russel, Diane will you stand up please?" The guy who's name I now knew as Brown said and I stood smiling and waving slightly then sat back down.

"Thank you now we have a special treat to show you, Diane Russel is not only daughter to Tara Russel but she is also a singer and she had a concert during the summer at her dance school so let's see it."

A screen pulled down from somewhere and Brown pressed a button then I saw the stage that we had performed on last summer then the announcer spoke.

"Okay everyone here we are the moment we have been waiting for, Diane Russel singing Perfectly. Diane come on."

I saw everyone cheer then I seen myself run onto stage then begin to sing.

"I like who I am, but I guess you don't  
I think that I can, but you think I won't  
Amount to anything at all

If you love me, you sure show it strange  
Is there anything that you wouldn't change?  
I can't be your paper doll

I wanna be perfect,  
But I'm me  
I wanna be flawless,  
But you see  
Every little crack,  
Every chip,  
Every dent,  
Every little mistake, yeah  
I wanna be perfect  
Just like you  
But there's only so much that a girl can do  
When I look in the mirror,  
What I see makes sense to me, yeah  
Perfectly  
Perfectly

I like worn-out shoes, you like high heels  
And fantasies, but I'm what's real  
I guess you could say the shoe don't fit  
Maybe I'm from Venus, you're from Mars  
My imperfections are what they are  
I guess one of us must deal with it

I wanna be perfect,  
But I'm me  
I wanna be flawless,  
But you see  
Every little crack,  
Every chip,  
Every dent,  
Every little mistake, yeah  
I wanna be perfect  
Just like you  
But there's only so much that a girl can do  
When I look in the mirror,  
What I see makes sense to me, yeah  
Perfectly  
Oh, perfectly

I try to fit in the mold that you make  
But I'm tired of playing this little charade

I wanna be perfect,  
But I'm me  
I wanna be flawless,  
But you see  
Every little crack,  
Every chip,  
Every dent,  
Every little mistake, yeah  
I wanna be perfect  
Just like you  
But there's only so much that a girl can do  
When I look in the mirror,  
What I see makes sense to me, yeah  
Perfectly."

The song finished and eveyone cheered including the people at Camp Rock and I smiled then Brown came back onto the stage.

"Okay well done to Diane Russel and now it's time for the dancing song performed by well actually me so grab a partner and get up on that stage" Brown said before he left probably going to get something then Jason tapped me on the shoulder.

"Do you want to dance?" Jason said and I nodded then we both got up and Jason held my hand as we walked up to the stage just as Brown came back on then he began to sing.

"I see you standing over there  
Cocktails and fingers through your hair  
How about that  
You like it like that  
And poor boy seems so taken in  
But I know your games are wearing thin  
How about that  
You like it like that

Still lighting up your dirty storms  
Still laughing at all the same jokes  
How about that (yeah)  
You like it like that  
Doesn't matter what you have to say  
This ships already sailed away

I don't really give a damn  
Go and find another man  
I don't wanna try and make it better  
Never thought I'd let you go  
Wasn't easy now I know  
I don't think I could feel any better  
So here's your last goodbye  
Don't you pretend to cry  
So here is your last goodbye  
Don't you pretend to cry

No need for desperate alibies  
You've always sucked at telling lies  
How about that  
What you think about that  
Your still the queen of wannabes  
Your mum will bring you to your knees

I don't really give a damn  
Go and find another man  
I don't wanna try and make it better  
Never thought I'd let you go  
Wasn't easy now I know  
I don't think I could feel any better  
So here's you last goodbye  
Don't you pretend to cry  
So here is your last goodbye  
Don't you pretend to cry

Your tears they won't miss me  
Your eyes they won't see me  
Your lips will never kiss me  
Your arms will never hold me  
You know I was the one but now I'm gone!

I don't really give a damn  
Go and find another man  
I don't wanna try and make it better  
Never thought I'd let you go  
Wasn't easy now I know  
I don't think I could feel any better  
So here's you last goodbye  
Don't you pretend to cry  
So here is you last goodbye  
Don't you pretned to cry

So here's you last goodbye  
Don't you pretend to cry  
So here is you last goodbye  
Don't you pretend to cry."

Brown finished singing and everyone clapped including me then I smiled at Jason who looked quite out of breath as we were dancing a lot then I looked over at Nate who was dancing with Caitlyn but I saw that Shane was still sitting down.

"Diane" Jason said and I looked back at him just as he ran a hand through my hair.

"Yeah?" I said then Jason leaned down and the next thing I knew he was kissing me but I liked it. It was a lot softer than Chris's kisses and he was a bit scared as if he didn't know what to do.

Soon enough we pulled apart and I saw that Nate was smiling then I heard a guy's voice yell.

"Diane what on earth are you doing?"

Cliffhanger. Who is it? Review to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Jason's P.O.V**

I could see Diane tense as the guy shouted at her but then I turned as she did to see that this guy was getting closer to us and he looked pretty angry.

"Diane, I can't believe your kissing that dofus" the guy said and I flexed my arms ready to punch him if he touched myself or Diane.

"Chris we've been broken up for a week and how exactly did you get here?" Diane said turning to this guy who's name I now knew as Chris.

"I, um,erm" Chris said and I knew he was trying to think of a good lie then Nate stepped forwards standing on Diane's other side.

"You stowed away in the back of my limo didn't you so you could spy on Diane then tell everyone back at your home didn't you" Nate said and I saw him giving Chris one of his his famous and don't even think about lying looks.

"Okay you caught me but Diane I missed you so much and I'll prove it" Chris said before running onto stage and grabbing the microphone out of its stand before turning to the crowd who were slightly wooried about what was going on.

"Hi everyone I'm Chris Aarron and this song is for my ex-girlfriend Diane Russel" Chris said into the microphone and I felt Diane hide into my shoulder as if scared about what he was about to do.

Chris told Brown what note to play then once it got to it, he began to sing.

"Oohhhh oh, oh..

It never crossed my mind at all.  
It's what I tell myself.  
What we had has come and gone.  
You're better off with someone else.  
It's for the best, I know it is.  
But I see you.  
Sometimes I try to hide  
What I feel inside,  
And I turn around.  
You're with him now.  
I just can't figure it out.

Tell me why you're so hard to forget,  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
I'm just a little too not over you.  
Not over you...

Memories, supposed to fade.  
What's wrong with my heart?  
Shake it off, let it go.  
Didn't think it'd be this hard.  
Should be strong, movin' on.  
But I see you.  
Sometimes I try to hide  
What I feel inside.  
And I turn around,  
You're with him now.  
I just can't figure it out.

Tell me why you're so hard to forget.  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
I'm just a little too not over you.

Maybe I regret everything I said,  
No way to take it all back, yeah...  
Now I'm on my own..  
How I let you go, I'll never understand.  
I'll never understand, yeah, oohh..  
Oohhh, oohhh, oohhhh..  
Oohhh, ooohhhh, oohhh.

Tell me why you're so hard to forget.  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
I'm just a little too not over you.

Tell me why you're so hard to forget.  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
And I really don't know what to do.  
I'm just a little too not over you.  
Not over you, oohhh.."

Chris finished singing and people began to clap and cheer for him but I didn't and neither did Diane so I could tell she wasn't happy about Chris's sudden appearence.

Chris came back down of the stage and stood infront of us again.

"See Diane I love you more than curly over here and I always will now I want you to come back to Scotland with me" Chris said but Diane shook her head saying she wasn't leaving and Chris started to pull on her arm before there was a loud shout of leave her alone or else and we all turned to see Shane standing on one of the logs and he looked really angry.

Chris let go of Diane who wrapped her arms more closely around me and I knew she was scared.

"Fine have it your way Diane but I'm way better than that guy, I love you" Chris said before walking away and I silently cheered glad he hadn't made a big scene about it after all.

"Diane" I said and she looked at me.

"Don't believe him, I fell in love with you because I knew how true you were and you have an amazing voice which has to be shared with the world" I said and I saw Nate nod beside me just as Shane came over.

"Thanks Shane" Diane said hugging him and I saw Shane's cheeks flush bright red which only happened when he was embrassed or in love.

"You're welcome now I think it's time that we sing a little song cause Diane kept on asking me to sing with you guys all the way over so let's go" Nate said and Diane let go of Shane who walked up with Nate and I said see you in a few to Diane before hurrying after the two.

**Diane's P.O.V**

Once Jason was up on stage, I went to stand with Tess and Caitlyn who hugged me asking me if I was okay cause of the whole Chris thing and I nodded saying that I was fine when I was actually still kind of shaken up about the whole thing.

That passed by me when Nate and Shane went up to the mircophones and so did Jason then Jason and Nate began to play guitar and sing whilst Shane just sang.

"(Yeah)  
Dream of a day  
When the songs that you play  
Are blasting through the speakers in your car

And it comes in a flash  
And you hear  
From the crowd  
Screaming at your name for the encore

Living life, life in the fast lane  
Not that bad, know we cant complain  
Whose to say that we wont keep it real  
Hold on tight, don't you dare let it go  
Now's the time let the whole world know  
You can shine bright, but still keep it real

Who can know  
That you'd be on the road  
Selling out the tickets to your show

When your home  
and your still the one  
moving before you left to go on tour

(Wooo)  
Living life, life in the fast lane  
Not that bad, know we cant complain  
Whose to say that we wont keep it real  
Hold on tight, don't you dare let it go  
Now's the time let the whole world know  
You can shine bright, but still keep it real

Did you ever think your dreams  
Would become a reality  
(Whoa-oh)  
All you did was just believe

Living life, life in the fast lane  
Not that bad, know we cant complain  
Whose to say that we wont keep it real

Living life, life in the fast lane  
Not that bad, know we cant complain  
Whose to say that we wont keep it real  
Hold on tight, don't you dare let it go  
Now's the time let the whole world know  
You can shine bright, but still keep it real."

One the three finished everyone including myself clapped before they came back down again and I hugged Jason telling him well done then I done the same for Nate and Shane but I noticed that Shane's hands lingered on my waist when I went to pull away from him and only stopped when Jason grabbed my hand and pulled me off to the side away from listening ears.

"Diane, will you do the honor of being my girlfriend" Jason said and I nodded kissing him but I saw Shane staring at us, well staring at me but glaring at Jason and I knew I had to find out what his problem was.

Oh Shane's being evil but kind as well, kind of. Review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Nate's P.O.V**

The next day, I awoke to Jason talking on his phone and Shane singing some song in the showe but I had never heard it before so I guessed he had written it himself.

"Okay right see you then, love you too" Jason said and I smiled knowing he was talking to Diane as he couldn't stay away from her all day yesterday and most of the night until we had to go back to our cabins and they had spent five minutes - it'd have probably been ten if I hadn't pulled him away - saying goodbye to each other.

Jason put his phone away and looked at me.

"Tess is singing today and Diane asked if we wanted to go and see her?" Jason said and I nodded saying I was up for it cause it was fun to see other people perform then Shane yellled from the bathroom that he couldn't as he had something to do then he yelled that he had to talk to me right now so I walked in seeing him fully dressed which I was thankfull about.

"What is it?" I said shutting the bathroom door behind me.

"You know the song I was singing well I wrote it for Diane" Shane said and I sighed.

"Shane no, she has Jason" I said but Shane put his hand up to stop me.

"I only need you to get her to come to our cabin after Tess's thing and I'll sing it to her then let her decided, please?" Shane said and I nodded although I didn't really like it.

Soon enough we made it down to where Tess was performing and this time it was chairs that were set out and I could see Diane and Caitlyn sitting in two with three beside them waiting for us.

"Hi" I said sitting down and Jason did the same but then Caitlyn turned round.

"Hey where's Shane?"

"He has work to do, oh yeah Diane can I show you something later in my cabin probably after this it's private so Jase you can't come" I said hating that I was lying but Jason didn't seem to mind.

"Sure" Diane said just as Tess came onto stage in an outfit something like what Mitchie, our old friend and Shane's ex-girlfriend would have worn. Plain T-shirt and jeans with flat shoes.

"Hey everyone this song is for one of my friends Mitchie Torres who is touring around the world with her mum and dad so can't be here" Tess said just as music started to play then she began to sing.

"She was given the world  
So much that she couldn't see  
And she needed someone to show her,  
Who she could be.  
And she tried to survive  
Wearing her heart on her sleeve  
But I needed you to believe

You had your dreams, I had mine.  
You had your fears, I was fine.  
You showed me what I couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide.

La dee da dee da

She was scared of it all, watching from far away.  
She was given a role, never knew just when to play.  
And she tried to survive  
Living her life on her own  
Always afraid of the throne  
But you've given me strength to find home.

You had your dreams, I had mine.  
You had your fears, I was fine.  
You showed me what I couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide.

She was scared  
Unprepared.  
Lost in the dark.  
Falling Apart,  
I can survive,  
With you by my side.  
We're gonna be alright.  
This is what happens when two worlds collide.

You had your dreams, I had mine.  
You had your fears, I was fine.  
You show me what I couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide.  
La dee da dee da

You had your fears, I was fine.  
You showed me what I couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide.  
When two different worlds collide."

Tess finished to cheers and appulase then walked off stage and I grabbed Diane's arm dragging her towards our cabin.

**Diane's P.O.V**

As soon as Tess's performance was over, Nate whisked me away up the hill towards his, Jason and Shane's cabin.

"Okay what's with the rush captin hurry" I tried to joke but Nate just shushed me then shoved me in the door when we reached the cabin.

Upon entering I saw that there was a small wooden table set in the middle of the room with two wine glasses, one filled with grape juice and the other with water.

"Nate what is going on?" I said out to the empty room just as I saw the door infront of me open and Shane entered.

"Shane what in heaven's name is going on here" I said but Shane just told me to sit down and I did still wondering what was going on.

"Diane I have to tell you something" Shane said and I nodded telling him he could say anything he wanted to me.

"Okay but I'd rather sing it" Shane said before grabbing his guitar and moving the table and sat infront of me as he began to play before he started to sing to me.

"You, your like driving on sunday,  
you, you like taking off on monday,  
you, your like a dream, a dream come true.  
In your eyes, and when i saw them for the first time, and know that i was gonna love you for a long time with a love so real...so right.  
how did it play out like a movie,  
now every time this beat can move me, and i cant get your smile off my mind.  
cuz you might thing that i'm a fool for falling over you, and tell me what can i do ta prove to you that its not so hard to do, give love a try one more time.  
cuz you know that im on your side,  
give love a try one more time...one more time."

Joe finished and put his guitar down before standing up and coming over to me.

"So Diane could give my love a try once" Shane said and I stopped up, tears filling my eyes.

"Diane I'm sorry I..." Shane started to say but I left before I could hear anything else.

Beginning to run, I didn't know where I ended up till I came across a bridge and sat down beginning to cry.

"Chris loves me, Jason loves me and Shane loves me. I'm really mixed up here" I said looking up at the sky as if talking to my dad who had died two years ago.

Sighing I let my tears losse hearing music playing in the background and I began to sing.

"La, La, La  
La, La, di, da  
La, La

How come everything turns out  
Leaving me with more doubts  
I feel like I'm upside down  
And I don't wanna be here  
I go right, should have gone left  
And I say things I should haveve not said  
Look at me in this big mess  
I don't want to be here

Everything I do  
Is making me more confused  
Oh it used to be easy  
All I had to be was me  
Now I'm mixed up  
Everywhere I go  
Somewhere that I don't know  
Oh I hope that I'm dreaming  
Cause I'm sick of this feeling  
I'm mixed up  
Can somebody help me

La, la, la, la la

Tell me how to fix this  
I'd trade my world for one wish  
To go back to my other life  
Oh and get it right

Everything I do  
Is making me more confused  
Oh it used to be easy  
All I had to be was me  
Now I'm mixed up  
Everywhere I go  
Is somewhere that I don't know  
Oh I hope that I'm dreaming  
Cause I'm sick of this feeling  
I'm mixed up  
Can somebody help me

To hold me, tell me  
Everything is gonna be okay  
Cause today it feels like  
I won't make it through the darkness  
Don't know how to get outta this  
I'm so mixed up  
Can somebody help me

La, La, La

Everything I do  
Is making me more confused  
Oh it used to be easy  
All I had to be was me  
Now I'm mixed up  
Everywhere I go  
Is somewhere that I don't know  
Oh I hope that I'm dreaming  
Cause I'm sick of this feeling  
I'm mixed up  
Can somebody help me  
I'm mixed up  
Can somebody help me."

I finished and wiped away the remaider of my tears before heading back to my cabin not noticing Jason standing in a corner and he'd been listening in.

Review. What will Jason say or do?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Jason's P.O.V**

"What on earth did you do?" Were the first words out of my mouth when I walked back into my cabin to see Shane sitting on his bed sliently strumming his guitar.

"What do you mean?" He said looking up from the guitar for a second before going back to it.

"I just saw Diane and she was crying, she just came from here and you're the only one here so what did you do?"

"I just sang to her and she left crying" Shane said putting his guitar down and standing up before going over to grab a bottle of water.

"What song did you sing?" I said my anger doubling by each second.

"Just Give Love A Try the one I wrote last night with you and Nate" He said and at that I lost it and grabbed him by his collar pulling him so he was looking straight at me.

"Are you a complete and utter doffus, that's a love song" I said spitting in his face as he flinched when my words hit him.

"I know but..."

"No but's you don't sing a love song to my girlfriend and if you ever do it again, you'll be finding your arms tied behind your back for a very long time" I said before leaving just as Nate came in.

"You knew" I said shoving past him so he fell into the wall before I headed towards Diane's cabin.

**Diane's P.O.V**

As I sat on my bed I failed to notice Tess come in till she was right infront of me.

"Di, this came for you in the mail" Tess said handing me a packgage and I opened to see it was a dvd then I looked at the title on it "Send It On " It read in large black lettering.

"Do you want to watch it?" I said and Tess nodded placing it in her personal dvd player just as Caitlyn entered and came over to watch it as well.

The dvd started up and the scene showed me, Chris, Mandy, Haylie and Chuck standing in a sort of meadow then music started and we began to sing and dance.

(A/N:  
Chuck & Mandy - Normal  
Diane & Chris - **Bold  
**Haylie - _Italics  
_Everyone - _**Bold & Italics**_

"A word's, just a word, 'til you mean what you say  
And love, isn't love 'til you give it away  
We've all gotta give  
Give somethin' ta give, to make a change

Send It on, On and On  
Just one hand can heal another,  
Be apart, reach a heart,  
Just one spark starts a fire!  
With one little action  
the chain reaction will never stop!  
Make it strong,  
Shine a light and send it on!

**Just Smile, (Just Smile)**  
**And the world (and the world) will smile**  
**along with you,**  
**That small act of love,**  
**stands for one become two!**

**If We take the chances**  
**To change circumstances**  
**Imagine all we can do**  
**If we,**

**Send It on, On and On,**  
**Just one hand can heal another,**  
**Be apart, reach a heart,**  
**Just one spark starts a fire!**  
**With one little action**  
**the chain reaction will never stop!**  
**Make it strong,**  
**Shine a light and send it on!**  
**Send It On!**  
**(Oh send it on)**

There's Power in all of the choices we make,  
**So I'm starting now there's not a moment to waste!**

_A word's, just a word,_  
_til you mean what you say_  
_And love, isn't love 'til you give it away_

_**Send It on, On and On,**_  
_**Just one hand can heal another,**_  
_**Be apart, reach a heart,**_  
_**Just one spark starts a fire!**_  
_**With one little action**_  
_**the chain reaction will never stop!**_  
_**Make it strong,**_  
_**Shine a light and send it on**_

_**Just one hand can heal another**_  
_**Be apart, Reach a heart**_  
_**Just one spark starts a fire!**_  
_**With one little action**_  
_**The chain reaction a helping start**_  
_**Shine a light and send it on**_  
_**Shine a light and send it on**_  
_**Shine a light and Send it on.**_"

The dvd finished and Tess and Caitlyn were both smiling then I turned round to see Jason standing there mouth agape at the video.

"Diane" He said before running out and I ran after not caring that I was wearing slippy shoes so they would slide off and on my feet as I ran but I didn't feel it.

Finally reaching him, I stopped and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Jase that video was from a very long time ago when I used to be fully in love with Chris but now I love you" I said sitting down beside him at the small bridge.

"What about Shane, he sang that song to you."

"I'd give everything up for you, not Shane I love you and only you" I said smiling and he smiled back then his face fell again.

"Oh god I just remembered I need to go home for a couple of weeks, my ex-girlfriend is in town and I need to tell her that I'm in love with someone else and she says she has a surprise for me" Jason said and I gave him a small smile.

"Oh right well..." I started to say but was cut off by Jason kissing me.

"I need to play you something" He said before getting up and I relazied we were right outside his cabin then we walked in to the now empty cabin before he grabbed his guitar and began to play it and sing to me.

"Come stop your crying  
It'll be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight

I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
What they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
To have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Believe me, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart  
(You'll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say  
(I'll be with you)  
You'll be here in my heart, always  
(I'll be there always)  
Always

I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always."

Jason finished then put his guitar down and took off the ring he had on his ring finger and told me to unclasp the necklace I was wearing which I did and he slipped the ring on next to the heart that my dad had given me before he died.

"This is a sign of my purity being with you until something happens" He said hugging me and I felt the necklace being moved back onto my neck.

"Thank you" I said slightly in tears running a shaky hand down the side of his face and he chuckled kissing my fingers lightly.

"I love you" He said and I repeated it kissing him before we both went outside hands clasped towards the jam that he knew was on but I couldn't remember them all.

Once at the jam which was called Fire Jam or something like that Jason gave me a song to sing and I went up on stage and was given a microphone then I looked out to see Jason smiling whilst he sat next to Shane, Nate, Tess and Caitlyn.

The music began then I began to sing when supposed to.

"Maybe it's the things I say  
Maybe I should think before I speak  
But I thought that I knew enough  
To know myself and do what's right for me

And these walls I'm building now  
You used to bring 'em down  
And these tears I'm cyin' out  
You used to wipe away

I thought you said it was easy  
Listening to your heart  
I thought you said I'd be okay  
So why am I breakin' apart

Don't wanna be torn  
Don't wanna be torn  
Don't wanna be torn  
Don't wanna be torn

No one made me have to choose between  
What I want and what you think i need  
(what you think i need)  
Cause I'll always be your little girl  
But even little girls have got to dream

Now it all feels like I'm five  
You were always on my side  
And the lonely i feel now  
You used to make it go way

I thought you said it was easy  
Listening to your heart  
I thought you said I'd be okay  
So why am I breakin' apart

Don't wanna be torn

Why is all this so confusing  
Complicated and consuming  
Why does all this make me angry  
I wanna go back to being happy

The tears I'm cryin now  
You used to wipe away

I thought you said it was easy (easy)  
Listening to your heart (listening to your heart)  
I thought you said I'd be okay  
So why am I breaking apart

Don't wanna be torn (don't wanna be)  
Don't wanna be torn  
Don't wanna be torn (don't wanna be)  
Don't wanna be torn

Don't wanna be torn (You wanna be torn)  
Don't wanna be torn (You wanna be torn)  
Don't wanna be torn (Don't wanna be)  
Don't wanna be torn (Don't wanna be)."

I finished and I understood all the words, it was my way of venting out how I felt about Jason leaving.

I went back down to where Jason was and hugged him, the tears falling down my face really quickly now.

"Shush" He said before a limo pulled up beside the stage and I saw a woman get out and come over to Jason.

"Jason is your stuff ready?" She said pulling me off of Jason who nodded and went to get it whilst the woman turned to me.

"And who might you be?" She said bored.

"I'm Diane, Jason's girlfriend" I said wiping my eyes.

"Well it looks like ex to me the way you're acting" she said and I knew in this moment I didn't like this person.

"Actually it was hayfever and I'm going to miss him a bit" I said and the woman gave me a half smile before Jason came back with all his stuff.

"Let's go" The woman said starting to drag him off but soon found herself only dragging his stuff as Jason ran over to me and hugged me turning me round in one full circle before kissing me and he left then.

Once in the car, I saw Jason open the window and say goodbye and I watched it before I felt Tess's arm around my shoulder and I heard Shane and Nate begin to play acoustic guitar.

"This was a song I wrote when Tim dumped me so it's good for when someone leaves as well" Tess said then we both started to sing.

(A/N:  
Tess - Normal  
Diane - **Bold  
**Both - _Italics_

"When words fill me, I can't tell you how I  
feel about you, how I hurt because I am without you  
And that's the way it must be  
**My heart's pounding, my body's shaking**  
**There's no one around me, and I'm aching  
knowing I will never ever know your love**  
**  
**_You are gone, and I know I won't_  
_Be seeing you again_  
_You are off with your lover, and I'm left being your friend_  
_But somehow I know I won't be seeing you again_

You think I'm sweet  
You think that I'm too young  
You think I'd fall apart if things should come undone  
And I wish you'd take a closer look and give my love a try  
**I am older than my years and I have learned to conquer almost all my fears!**  
**Except I fear I don't know how to tell you goodbye**

_You are gone, and I know I won't  
Be seeing you again  
You are with your lover, and I'm left being your friend  
But somehow I know I won't be seeing you again_

**You are gone, and I know I won't**  
**Be seeing you again**  
**You are off with your lover, and I'm left being your friend**  
I know that you are intending to see me now and then  
But somehow I know I won't be seeing you again  
I won't be seeing you..._again_."

We both finished and I gave her a watery smile cause she knew what it was like to have someone leave like that but I knew Jason would come back.

Or rather I hoped.

Review Plz, poor Diane.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Nate's P.O.V**

It had been a whole week since Jason had left and from what I had heard, Diane hadn't been eating and was spending all day in bed crying.

That morning, I woke up to see a guitar case sitting at the foot of Jason's bed and as I stood up I saw Jason standing talking to Shane who was laughing.

"Jason" I yelled happy that my friend was back.

"Hey Nate, how's you?" He said back smiling then I relaized what Diane had been through and hit him on the arm.

"Ow what was that for?" He said holding onto his arm.

"Diane hasn't been eating since you left and she's been spending all day in her bed" I said and he nodded.

"Well tonight it'll be different I'm getting Tess and Caitlyn to take her to Final Jam and I'm going to sing Let's Make This Last Forever" Jason said with a smile on his face and I smiled too glad he was finally going to let his song be heard by everyone.

"Let's just hope she's not too upset" I said and Jason nodded before the door opened and Brown came in telling us that Final Jam would be earlier as there was going to be a prom tomorrow.

**Diane's P.O.V**

That afternoon I woke at about 2 o'clock and turned over ready to go back to sleep when Caitlyn threw a bucketfull of water ontop of me and I jumped up glaring at her.

"Caitlyn what are you doing?" I said sitting up as my bed would be too wet to sleep in now.

"I need to get you up, Final Jam's in two hours and you aren't ready" Caitlyn said pulling on my arm but I didn't budge.

"I'm not going to Final Jam, it was supposed to be me and Jason's thing to sing together there" I said wiping my eyes and feeling my necklace which still held Jason's ring he had given me before leaving.

"You're still coming" She said and finally got me up but I moped about until Caitlyn told me to hurry up or else she'd dress me herself.

Sighing, I got ready hearing music starting and I guessed that Final Jam was coutning down to it's opening.

Once ready, Caitlyn hurriedly dragged me down towards the large building and we went inside then sat on the chairs next to Tess who was smiling at me.

The lights dimmed down and two people went on stage going to drums and a guitar then a thrid person walked onto stage before the lights came back on and I saw the person standing at the front. It was...

"Jason!" I yelled and he looked at me smiling before the other two who I could now see were Shane and Nate started to play the instruments and Jason took a deep breath before beginning to sing.

"I need a kick drum,  
a guitar now,  
and a bass line,  
I'm gonna show you how,

how to rock,  
how to dance,  
how to get down,  
and all i need is a piano in my track now

throw your hands  
throw your hands  
throw your hands  
throw your hands up  
(whoa ohoh, whoa ohoh)

cause you can't  
cause you can't  
cause you can't  
cause you can't stop  
(whoa ohoh, whoa ohoh)

Can you hear me (hey)  
do you feel it (hey)  
If you with me (go)  
1-2-3

Cause we're here and we're now and we're all together  
So let's make this last forever.

Turn the amps down,  
Turn the lights down,  
Brush yourself off,  
And I'm gonna show you how

How to rock,  
How to dance  
How to get down  
everybody on the floor now

throw your hands  
throw you hands  
throw your hands  
throw you hands up  
(whoa ohoh, whoa oho)

cause you can't  
cause you can't  
cause you can't  
cause you can't stop  
(whoa ohoh, whoa ohoh)

Can you hear me (hey)  
do you feel it (hey)  
If you with me (go)  
1-2-3

Cause we're here and we're now and we're all together  
So let's make this last forever

Let's make this last forever  
Let's make this last forever  
Let's make this last forever

Of all the stars are in the skies tonight  
you got to ask why they don't shine quite as bright

throw your hands  
throw your hands  
throw your hands  
throw your hands up  
(whoa ohoh, whoa ohoh)

cause you can't  
cause you can't  
cause you can't  
cause you can't stop  
(whoa ohoh, whoa ohoh)

Can you hear me (hey)  
do you feel it (hey)  
If you with me (go)  
1-2-3

Cause we're here and we're now and we're all together  
So let's make this last forever

throw your hands  
throw your hands  
throw your hands  
throw your hands up  
(whoa ohoh, whoa ohoh)

cause you can't  
cause you can't  
cause you can't  
cause you can't stop  
(whoa ohoh, whoa ohoh)

Can you hear me (hey)  
do you feel it (hey)  
If you with me (go)  
1-2-3

Cause we're here and we're now and we're all together  
So let's make this last forever

Let's make this last forever  
Let's make this last forever  
Let's make this last forever  
Let's make this last forever  
Let's make this last forever

1-2-3

Cause we're here and we're now and we're all together  
So let's make this last forever."

Jason stopped singing then he told me to stand up and I did then he threw me a microphone and I joined him on stage.

"Jason" I whispered and he smiled telling me to sing as Shane played guitar and Nate played drums.

I opened my mouth just as the music started but soon there was a shout of stop and I looked to see my brother Daniel standing on one of the chairs whilst my mom was next to him.

"Who's that?" Jason whispered in my ear and I told him it was my brother so he smiled.

"Diane we had to come and see you perform sorry carry on" Daniel said before sitting back down and the music started again and me and Jason both sang along to You'll Be In My Heart.

Once finished I looked at Jason who had a large smile on his face then he leaned forward kissing me and I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me.

When we pulled away I saw Shane leave out of the corner of my eye but I didn't really care. I had Jason back now.

Going outside to get some fresh air, I felt Jason grab onto my arm and pull me over to one side of the camp before looking me in the eyes.

"Diane will you go to the prom tomorrow with me?" He said and I gasped smiling, Brown had told us there would be one so me, Caitlyn and Tess had went dress shopping one day with my mom and brother who didn't really want to be there but came along to see me.

"Yes" I said and he hugged me lifting and twirling me around before placing me back on the ground.

"Thank you" He said back to me and I thought I saw Shane run out of the bushes as if he had been spying on us or something like that.

"I'll walk you back to your cabin" Jason said and we walked back hand in hand then once we reached my door, Jason kissed me goodnight and I went inside glad that something good had happened but when I got in, I saw that my room had been trashed and my necklace that I had taken off but forgotten to put back on was lying on the floor crushed and the heart was snapped in two whilst Jason's ring had rolled under my bed but it was still intact.

Kneeling down, I began to pick up some of my stuff as tears began to roll down my eyes and before I knew what I was doing I lay down beside my untidy stuff and began to cry loudly and scream as the heart was broken beyond repair and it was the last thing that I had to remember my dad by.

Soon enough I heard Tess and Caitlyn come in and when they saw me, Caitlyn came over and hugged me whilst Tess looked around the room.

"I wonder who done this. Diane you should go find out cause there not getting away it not on my watch anyway they broke your necklace and tashed your room" Tess said and I nodded getting up slowly with Caitlyn's help.

"I can only think of one person who could do this, Mandy my friend she was always jealous of me but she's back home and..." I started to say just as Tess picked up a bit of paper I hadn't seen.

"Diane look at this" Tess said and I went over stepping over my books which had pages missing.

Once I reached her, Tess passed me the bit of paper and I looked at it, The words Shane & Diane were written in the middle and around the border was Jason's name with an X through it.

"Come on" I said going out the room now knowing who had done this.

**Jason's P.O.V**

Once I got back to my cabin, I walked in to see Nate sitting writting whilst Shane was sitting in a chair playing with his guitar.

"Hey all" I said flopping down on the chair opposite Nate who looked up from his lyrics.

"Hey so did you ask her?" Nate said and I nodded whilst Shane looked up from his guitar.

"Did you ask who what?"

"I asked Diane if she would go to prom with me and she said yes" I said and Nate give me a high five whilst Shane shrugged going back to his guitar and I gritted my teeth hating how Shane was acting cause Diane was in love with me and not him.

Nate rolled his eyes as I did the same thing both of us thinking the same, Shane was acting like a lovesick puppy then I remembered something and pulled a box out of my bag that I had brought home with me just as the door brust open and I threw the box back in seeing Diane standing there with Caitlyn and Tess beside.

"SHANE!" Diane yelled and Shane looked up seeing her.

"Hey Diane" he said but Diane didn't look happy.

"Would you like to explain this?" She said shoving a bit of paper in his hand and I pulled Diane's arm when she was infront of me and she sat on my lap whilst Shane looked at the paper.

"Okay so what?"

"So what? You trash my room, you broke my necklace and all you have to say is so what?" She said and I could see that she was fuming at Shane so I ran my hand through her hair making her calm down.

"Right I didn't mean it but..."

"Oh no buts Shane, that heart necklace was everything to me, my dad gave me it two years ago before he died. It cost a lot and I'm never going to get it back. I hate you" She said before starting to cry now she had gotten that off her chest and I sighed pulling her head onto my shoulder and glaring at Shane not beliving he would do that sort of thing.

"Diane" He said moving forwards but I pulled her towards me not letting him near Diane.

"Shane you broke my girlfriends heart so you better get yourself out of here before I do something worse to you" I said and Shane left in a angry mood whilst Diane hugged me as the tears hit my shirt but I didn't care. It was job to take care of Diane and I planed to stick to it.

Review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Shane's P.O.V**

Once I was outside my cabin, I began to walk about for a bit seeing some people talking and looking on phones then one of the girls who I remembered as Ella ran over and showed me a picture of Jason looking at rings in a jewllers.

"So who's Jason buying an engagment ring for?" Ella said and I shrugged not really knowing or caring but I had a feeling I knew who was it was but didn't want to think that it was true.

"Oh okay" Ella said walking away without gossip and I sighed going over to sit under one of the trees seeing Diane, Tess and Caitlyn walking back to their own cabin and Diane was now smiling and happy unlike before.

God why oh earth did I have to be so stupid as to break her necklace. Oh yeah because Jason's purity ring was on it and I was going to give Mitchie mine before she left breaking my heart and then when Diane came and fell in love with Jason, I knew my chances were over once again.

Soon enough I got up and began to walk back to my cabin hoping that Jason had calmed down a bit by now.

**Diane's P.O.V**

The next day I awoke to see that it was three o'clock in the afternoon but Prom wasn't till six so I had three hours to get ready which would be alright if Tess wasn't singing in the shower as I looked out my stuff putting my mind off.

"Tess shut it" Caitlyn finally shouted and Tess shut up with a laughing I hate you.

Once I had all my stuff out I waited for Tess to come out before I went for a quick shower then dryed my hair and Caitlyn took out her person curlning tongs which worked without electricity.

Once my hair was done, I put on my dress before Caitlyn and Tess done my makeup and nails then once done, I got up and looked in the mirror. My hair was curled and part of it was pulled back whilst the rest was around my face lighting me up and my makeup was done really well and my dress was a blue cinderella type dress.

Once it reached half five I put my blue high heels on and Tess and Caitlyn put all their extra stuff away before we headed out to the building where Prom was going to be where we met up with Jason and Nate.

Nate was going with Caitlyn and the two were going out which I had just found out about.

As I met up with Jason he smiled and I smiled back blushing but trying to hold it back.

We all went out onto the dancefloor where Shane was sitting by himself drinking some punch and I wanted to punch him myself but I stopped myself just as a guy walked onto the stage and introduced himself as Jon McLaughlin before he started to sing a slow song and the rest of us danced in a waltz

"You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive

A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close

So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close."

As the intrusmental began to play I was pased from Jason to Nate to Brown and back to Jason again who took me off stage for a minute and stopped once we were out of the way of everyone else before he got down on one knee.

"Diane Russel will you marry me?" He said and I didn't have to think twice.

I screamed saying yes and he stopped up allowing me to wrap my arms around his neck as he lifted me up hugging me then put me back down but unkown to me as Jason slipped the ring onto my finger, Shane had seen the whole thing.

We went back onto stage just as Jon started to sing again

"How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy ending  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far."

Jon finished singing and we all clapped before Tess grabbed my left hand and squeled when she saw the ring on my ring finger.

"Oh my gosh" Tess said just as Caitlyn came over before screaming and hugging me then hugging Jason.

"Oh my actuall god you finally told her" Caitlyn said smiling before looking at the ring and I looked down as well it was really lovely nice, silver with tiny diamond around the top.

Looking up I saw Brown walk in and go over to Nate whilst Jason went to go get me some punch and I moved closer to Nate and Brown so I could hear them.

"Nate, Shane locked himself in his cabin go and see him" Brown said and Nate took off at a running start.

**Nate's P.O.V**

Once I reached our cabin, I knocked and the door was unlocked and I went in seeing Shane standing behind the door.

"Oh I thought you were Diane" Shane shuting and locking the door again.

"Hey man why did you leave?" I said knowing why but wanting him to tell me himself.

"Do you want to know why? I'll tell you why?" Shane said before grabbing his guitar and beginning to play it and sing then telling me to sing at extra bits.

"Tried to turn on the TV to get you out of my head  
Feeling something deep inside that I just won't admit  
It's not like I don't wanna commit (wanna commit)  
I just don't now why I can't stop feeling like this

Tell me Why? Why? Why?  
Does it hurt so bad  
Tell me Why? Why? Why?  
Does it make me mad

Tell me Why?  
Tell me Why?

Now I can see the storm's not gonna clear (not gonna clear)  
Dressed in my pain and all of my tears

Tell me Why? Why? Why?  
Does it hurt so bad (why does it hurt so so bad)  
Tell me Why? Why? Why?  
Does it make me mad."

"That's why" Shane said putting his guitar down and I could see how upset he was about Diane and Jason's engagement.

"Look I know that you're upset about this but you have to let your feelings go. Diane's chossen Jason not you so sorry man but..." I started to say but Shane stopped me.

"Dude you just gave me a good idea" Shane said before grabbing his guitar and beginning to write whilst I left not wanting to be involved until I knew what Shane was actaully up to.

Review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Shane's P.O.V**

That night I fell asleep actually happy now that Diane had Jason as the song that I had written after my outbrust to Nate who told me what I knew all along but didn't want to admit to it was really a song about how Jason felt with Diane and I knew they would both love it.

As I entered dream world, I could see my standing in a black tux next to Nate who was standing making a speech and Jason and Diane were sitting at the top of the table.

I was having a dream about their wedding. Weird.

Once Nate finished I stood up and said I had a song to sing so I grabbed my guitar but began to sing a different song than the one I had written.

"How does she know that you love her?  
How do you show her you love her?  
How does she know that you really, really, truly, love her?

It's not enough to take the one you love for granted  
You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say

How do I know, he loves me?  
How do I know, he's mine?  
Does he leave a little note to tell you, you are on his mind?  
Send you yellow flowers when the sky is gray?

He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday.  
That's how you know, that's how you know, he's your love.

Yeah Yeah.

Everybody wants to live happily ever after  
Everybody wants to know true love is true.

How do you know, he loves you?  
How do you know, he's yours?  
Does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close?  
Dedicate a song with words meant just for you?

He'll find his own way to tell you, with the little things he'll do  
That's how you know, that's how you know, he's your love.

He's your love  
How do you know?  
How do you know?

How does she know you that love her?  
How do you show her you love her?  
How does she know that you really, really, truly, love her?

That's how you know he's true  
Because he'll wear your favorite color just so he can match your eyes.  
Rent a private picnic by the fire glow, oh.

His heart will be yours forever, something everyday will show  
That's how you know, that's how you know  
That's how you know, that's how you know, he's your love."

Once finished I saw that Jason and Diane were smiling at me and I smiled back before waking up and smiling again cause in my dream I had actually done some good this time and I hoped to do the same for the wedding.

**Jason's P.O.V**

Two months later and finally it was time for my wedding, my actually wedding, I couldn't believe that I was saying that now.

Sighing I looked up from where I was standing in the hall that Nate had found with Nate and Shane standing beside me as I had made them my best-men even after everything that Shane had done, I couldn't help but feel bad if he didn't get to come and Shane had said to me only a couple of weeks ago that he had written a song for me and Diane which was about the love I felt for Diane.

A few minutes later, I heard the opening bars of here comes the bride start to play and I began to get nervous. I had never been nervous before so why now?

Caitlyn and Tess, Diane's bridesmaids came in dressed in blue dresses whilst Shane and Nate were wearing black tuxes and so was I then Diane came in with a long white dress and I smiled happy I knew who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

Once she reached me, the cemory began.

"Hello and welcome all to the joining of Jason Hale and Diane Russel" The minister said then he said some more things before we read our vows which we had each written in secret out to each other.

Diane went first.

"Jason, my love, my darling, my guitar player.  
The very first day that I lay eyes on you I knew right there and then that you were the one I wanted to be with and now standing up with you shows that love for you in it's brightest form and I know that everyday from now on that I awaken and see your face, I know I will have made the right decision and my love is everlasting."

When Diane finished, I saw lots of people clapping and I thought I seen Shane wipe a tear away from his eye but he always said he was very manly so it couldn't have been.

I said my vow as well before the minister started to speak again.

"Okay now, do we have the rings." Caitlyn handed over the rings and I slipped one onto Diane's finger whilst she did the same to me then the minister spoke up again.

"Well by the powers invested in me, I now prounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Once the minister finished I did what he had said then once we pulled away, I saw Shane and Nate hug Diane whilst Caitlyn and Tess hugged me as they were all glad to see us both happy.

Later on that night it finally got time to me and Diane to sing a song together and Diane chose then we began to sing.

(A/N  
Diane: Normal  
Jason: **Bold  
**Both: _Italics_

"Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'cause I've seen the dark side too  
**When the night falls on you**  
**You don't know what to do**  
**Nothing you confess**  
**Could make me love you less**

_I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_

**So if you're mad, get mad**  
**Don't hold it all inside**  
**Come on and talk to me now**  
**Hey, what you got to hide? **  
**I get angry too**  
**Well I'm a lot like you**  
When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'cause even if you're wrong

_I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Take me in, into your darkest hour_  
_And I'll never desert you_  
_I'll stand by you_

And when...  
_When the night falls on you, baby_  
_You're feeling all alone_  
_You won't be on your own_

_I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_  
_Take me in, into your darkest hour_  
_And I'll never desert you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you._"

We finished and everyone started to clap whilst others smiled and raised their wine glasses at us then we sat back down and Shane stood up.#

"Hey everyone I'm Shane Gray and this is a song I wrote for Jason and Diane."

Cliffhanger. What will Shane's song be?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Diane's P.O.V**

After Shane said that he was going to sing a song for me and Jason, everyone became quiet and looked at Shane who had a guitar in his hand then he told me and Jason to sit down then he sat down opposite us before he began to play the guitar before he began to sing and the first line made me nearly cry as it was really what Jason and me meant to each other.

"I want someone to love me  
for who I am  
I want someone to need me  
Is that so bad?  
I want someone to love me  
For who I am

Nothing makes sense, nothing makes sense anymore  
Nothing is right, nothing is right when you're gone  
I'm losing my breath, I'm losing my right to be wrong  
I'm frightened to death, I'm frightened that I won't be strong

I want someone to love me  
For who I am  
I want someone to need me  
Is that so bad?  
I wanna break all the madness  
but it's all I have  
I want someone to love me  
For who I am

I'm shaking it off, I'm shaking off all of the pain.  
Breaking my heart, breaking my heart once again

I want someone to love me  
for who I am  
I want someone to need me  
Is that so bad?  
I wanna break all the madness  
But it's all I have  
I want someone to love me  
For who I am

I want someone to love me  
For who I am

I want someone to love me  
For who I am  
I want someone to need me  
Is that so bad?  
I wanna break all the madness  
But it's all I have  
I want someone to love me  
For who I am

Yeah, who I am."

Once Shane finished everyone began to clap and I began to cry at how Shane's song really did fit me and Jason so well and also fitted the way that we felt about each other.

"Thank you Shane" Jason said getting up and hugging him and I followed telling him that the song really fitted us and I was glad that he had written it.

"There's something else" Shane said handing us a bit of paper and I opened it to see the title was Wouldn't Change A Thing.

"I wrote it for my girlfriend Mitchie when she was still here but I never got a chance to sing it with her so when you get back from your honeymoon, I'd love it if you sing this song at the extra jam" Shane said and me and Jason nodded saying we would do it and we really hoped that Shane would be alright without us.

"Yeah of course, I've got Nate so it should be fine, now Jason, Diane go have fun and enjoy your honeymoon and take loads of pictures and Jason not of birdhouses" Shane said with a laugh and Jason laughed as well but I knew he loved birdhouses a lot and since his birthday was two days after we came back home from our honeymoon, I had made a plan with Shane which was going to go great.

Review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Shane's P.O.V**

A week later, I was pumped as today was the day that Jason and Diane were coming back to Camp Rock and all week I had been counting down the days so much that Nate said that I was acting like a stakler but I knew he was kidding on.

"Todays the day" I yelled that morning waking Nate up, who fell out of his bed with a goarn.

"Yeah Shane I know, it's the day you go insane" Nate said from his place on the ground whilst I laughed.

"Nate no, today's the day that Jason and Diane come back and oh, Nate there here" I said pointing to a car that was pulling up the slope of Camp Rock so I pulled on my clothes, made Nate do the same and we both headed out to see Tess, Caitlyn and everyone else waiting for the return of Jason and Diane.

Once the car reached the spot where it stopped the door was opened and out stepped...

"MITCHIE" Tess yelled and I stopped too.

It was indeed Mitchie, not Diane or Jason. What was she doing here?

"Hey Tess, Caitlyn, Nate, Shane, where's Jason?"

"He's not here as you can see" I snapped not liking the fact that she thought we would just forget about the fact that she had left all of a sudden.

"Shane calm down, I left but I'm back and I'm ready to sing out loud" Mitchie said singing the last bit.

"Yeah well good luck with that, and Nate, it's them this time" I said pointing to Jason and Diane who were walking up the slope and both were dressed in t-shirts and jeans and Diane had her i-pod in whilst Jason was looking around him probably looking for birdhouses but the thing that I loved was that they were both holding hands.

"Oh I guess that was where Jason was away to off with a girl who will pretend to be his girlfriend to make someone else jealous maybe Tess or Caitlyn or someone like that" Mitchie said just as Diane and Jason reached us and Diane switched her i-pod off before speaking.

"Shane, Nate, I missed you" She said her accent now quite different than what she used to speak.

"We missed you too, especially Shane, he was counting the days" Nate said with a laugh and I glared as he had said he wouldn't tell anyone that.

"Well you'll be glad to know Shane, I played your song all the time and a record producer came in and said he'd love it if Connect Three do it for there next album" Jason said and I smiled hugging both him and Diane whilst Mitchie just watched.

Finally Diane turned around spotting Mitchie and from the very start as soon as there eyes caught, I could tell they didn't like each other.

"Russel" Mitchie said in a way which mean I know you but I don't like you whilst Diane said Torres in a mean tone.

"So do you still think you're better than me at everything?" Mitchie said and Diane gave a hollow laugh.

"I don't think, I know so I'll prove it at Extra Jam tonight, you and Shane against me and Jason singing Wouldn't Change A Thing" Diane said before her and Jason walked and I knew right there that it really was at a time where things could get ugly.

In other words, It was on.

"Oh It's On" Nate said before we walked away and I knew he was right.

This time It's On.

Review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Diane's P.O.V**

That night, I was ready and right now I was standing on stage waiting for the Jam to start and Jason was beside me then the lights went down and I heard ohhs and ahhs before Brown went onto the stage.

"Hey guys, it's time for Extra Jam and tonight it is a Camp Face-Off between Jason and Diane Black and Mitchie Torres and Shane Gray. Now let's start" He said before walking back off stage and the music started and me and Jason went on and began to sing and dance.

"(Diane) (echoes: Jason)  
It's like he doesn't hear a word I say  
His mind is somewhere far away  
And I don't know how to get there  
It's like  
(She's way too serious)  
All he wants is to chill out  
(She's always in a rush)  
He makes me wanna pull all my hair out  
(And interrupting)  
Like he doesn't even care  
(Like she doesn't even care)

(Diane)  
You,  
(Jason)  
me  
(Diane)  
We're face to face  
(Both)  
But we don't see eye to eye

(Diane) (echoes: Jason)  
Like fire and rain  
(Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane  
(You can drive me insane)

(Both)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
(Diane) (echoes: Jason)  
We're Venus and Mars  
(We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars  
(Like different stars)  
(Both)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

(Shane) (echoes:Mitchie)  
She's always trying to save the day  
Just wanna let my music play  
She's all or nothing  
But my feelings never change  
(Why does he try to read my mind?)  
I try to read her mind  
(It's not good to psychoanalyze)  
She tries to pick a fight  
To get attention  
That's what all of my friends say  
(That's what all of my friends say)

(Mitchie)  
You,  
(Shane)  
Me  
(Mitchie)  
We're face to face  
(Both)  
But we don't see eye to eye

(Mitchie) (echoes: Shane)  
Like fire and rain  
(Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane  
(You can drive me insane)  
(Both)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
(Mitchie) (echoes: Shane)  
We're Venus and Mars  
(We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars  
(Like different stars)  
(BOTH)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

(Shane and Mitchie)  
When I'm yes, she's no

(Diane and Jason)  
When I hold on, he just lets go

(All)  
We're perfectly imperfect  
But I wouldn't change a thing, no

(Girls) (echoes: Boys)  
We're like fire and rain  
(Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane  
(You can drive me insane)  
(All)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
(Diane) (echoes: Jason)  
We're Venus and Mars  
(We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars  
(Like different stars)  
(All)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing  
(All)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything

(Mitchie) (echoes: Shane)  
We're Venus and Mars  
(We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars  
(Like different stars)

(All)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a  
Wouldn't change a thing."

We finished to cheers and claps from the audience then Brown ran back onto stage.

"Well done to both but there can only be one couple that wins tonight so we'll put it to a vote and come back once all the votes have been counted.

Brown ran off stage again and Mitchie turned round to me.

"Just to let you know Diane, you and Jason won't win cause me and Shane have chemistry and you're just Jason's little girl who's a friend" she said smiling and I held my hand up showing the ring and Mitchie's smirk diseapared.

"You were saying" I said before the votes started coming in on the screen in front of us and me, Jason, Mitchie and Shane watched as the votes got higher and higher then lower and higher before they finished.

"And the winner with 120 votes to 90 is Jason and Diane" Brown shouted into the microphone and I screamed hugging and kissing Jason who done the same back and Shane joined in our hug glad for us but Mitchie was unhappy.

"Look" I said after breaking away from the two guys "You may not have won but at least you didn't give up."

"That's not it though Diane" She said before leaving and I was lost, wondering what Mitchie was talking about so I ran after her not caring that I was wearing slippy shoes again.

Once I reached Mitchie who was leaning against a tree singing to herself and crying slightly, I hid behind the bushes and listened into what Mitchie was singing.

"So now I guess this is where we have to stand  
Did you regret ever holding my hand?  
Never again, please don't forget, don't forget

We had it all, we were just about to fall  
Even more in love, than we were before  
I won't forget, I won't forget about us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song you can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song, you can't forget it at all

And at last all the pictures have been burned  
And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget, please don?t forget us

Somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song but you won't sing along  
You've forgotten about us  
Don't forget."

Mitchie stopped singing and turned round just as I stood up.

"Was that about Shane?" I said remebering how Mitchie had looked at Shane before.

"Yeah but it'll never happen" She said back and I told her she was wrong as she hadn't tryed so she didn't know for sure.

"You really think so?" Mitchie said back and I nodded.

"Thanks Diane, you're not that bad" She said before walking and I smiled knowing that something good would happen this time.

Review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Nate's P.O.V**

Soon enough it was the last day of Camp Rock and everyone was saying their final goodbyes including me, Jason and Shane as we were all going our seperate ways this summer as I was going on a trip around the world with my family, Shane was being a judge for a new program and Jason was getting to meet Diane's parents and her family.

"Well for once Connect Three is going it's seperate ways eh, fist time around, I went home and Jason stayed at yours then last year Jason stayed at mine and you went to Scotland to see Diane and now look at us" Shane said and before any of us knew what was happening, Shane had us in a Jason sort of hug, really tight and not wanting to let go.

"I think you should let go before you break my husbands bones" Diane's voice said with a laugh from behind us and I turned away as soon as Shane had let us go to hug Diane who hugged back.

"I'll miss you Di, but we'll see each again soon" I said before Diane moved onto Shane then onto Jason.

I looked at Shane who was smiling and talking with Diane and Jason.

Mitchie had tried to get Shane to get back together with her but he said no cause he didn't want to "be in a realtionship" as he had said but I knew that the truth was that he was still in love with Diane even though he wouldn't admit it since she was married to Jason and Shane and Jason were best buddies now.

"I heard that they're doing a final performance tonight for our last night together as a family as Brown called it and we're all involved" Diane said breaking me out of my trance.

I nodded knowing that the performance was the best part of Camp Rock but it was better with Friends.

Later on that night, all the people that were leaving this year which included a lot of us but some people such as Shane who was going to become a intrusctor here were all standing on stage for the final performance ever.

(Caitlyn, Tess & Diane)  
"There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afriad of what you are."

(Shane, Nate & Jason)  
"There's a answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know."

(Guys & Girls)  
"Will melt away."

(Diane)  
"And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive."

(Tess & Shane)  
"So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the turth."

(Caitlyn)  
"That a hero lies in you."

(Guys & Girls)  
"It's a long road  
When you face the world alone  
No one reaches out a hand  
For you to hold  
You can find love  
If you search within yourself  
And the emptiness you felt  
Will dissapear."

(Jason & Diane)  
"And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive."

(Caitlyn & Tess)  
"So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you."

(Caitlyn)  
"Lord knows  
Dreams are hard to follow."

(Diane)  
"But don't let anyone."

(Girls)  
"Tear them away  
Hold on  
There will be tomorrow  
In time  
you'll find the way."

(All)  
"And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survivie  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you."

(Caitlyn)  
"That a hero lies in you."

(Diane & Jason with Shane & Tess)  
"That a hero lies in you."

We finished to claps from the audience and espically Brown who was crying as he walked back onto stage.

"Thank you guys, now this was be our last night together as a big family before we go home but rememeber one thing and that is, We Rock" Brown said and we all cheered saying We Rock for the last and final time as this was the last time we would be together and I couldn't wait to see what will happen when we met again in 4 years.

The End.

Will make a Camp Rock The Reunion soon. Peace and love, TwilightJonasSuperfan.


End file.
